


Less than Lovers, More than Friends

by bebentoo



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebentoo/pseuds/bebentoo
Summary: They are normal friends but he likes her. Everyone knows that he has been trying his best to get her attention but she doesn't seem to notice. Then in comes a new transfer student who is bubbly and he keeps her entertained. How will he deal with his new rival?
Relationships: Yamada Ryosuke/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Less than Lovers, More than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was originally requested in 2012 by hsjyama on Winglin. It has been published there, on Asianfanfics, and now on AO3 as well.

"Ryosuke?"

He turned his head seeing the most beautiful girl in his life.

"Oi! What's up?" He beamed with a big smile stuck on his face. Yuuki blinked a few times, wondering about her friend's actions.

"Why are you being like this the past few days?" She whispered, not wanting to get the teacher's attention.

"Nothing," he simply answered still smiling. She shook her head and concentrated again on the lesson.

Just a few minutes later the bell rang for break. All students got out of the class making their way to the cafeteria.

Ryosuke sat beside his friend Kenji and they started talking. Less did he know that he was staring at Yuuki who was currently laughing along with her friends.

"Have you already heard about it?"

"What?"

Ryosuke turned his attention back to the boys.

"We're getting a transfer student tomorrow," Kenji told them.

"From where do you know this?"

"Connections," he answered with a smirk.

"Why all of the sudden a transfer student?" Ryosuke mumbled.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kenji asked. Ryosuke shook his head and continued eating.

The following day, they all attended class as usual. A new male student then entered with the headmaster.

"Konnichiwa, dear students."

"Konnichiwa, Eikura-sama."

"May I introduce you to your new classmate, Chinen Yuri."

The boy bowed and smiled politely at the students. All the girls minds blew up and the boys looked at him surprised in a good way.

"Please take a seat beside Yuuki. The one beside the window."

Yuri sat down beside Yuuki and they got along with each other in no second. Ryosuke's face heated up without knowing it.

"Oi! Ryosuke-kun."

He turned his head to Kenji who gave him a surprised look.

"I thought you're already over her?" Kenji asked.

Ryosuke's expression softened. He then looked down and heaved a sigh. Without giving his friend an answer, he turned his attention back to the lesson trying hard to avoid looking at the two before him.

**A month later...**

"Ryosuke!"

He turned his head and saw Yuuki walking towards him. He was about to approach her when another person popped out from behind. It was Yuri. His expression became sadder yet he forced a smile, not wanting to let her see his vulnerable side.

"Oi, Ryosuke-kun! How's it going?" Yuri asked as he placed his arm on Yuuki's shoulder. Ryosuke didn't respond at all. He just stared at them. Fortunately Kenji saw the scene and tried to break the awkwardness between them. He pulled his friend away and apologised to the couple.

"Idiot, why did you just stand there?" He scolded him. Ryosuke still didn't response.

Meanwhile Yuri put his arm away and raised a brow wondering why Ryosuke was acting like this. He excused himself and left Yuuki to find the two friends. Just when he was about to enter the botanic garden of their school, he heard two familiar voices.

"Why don't you just tell Yuuki?"

"Because she likes Yuri maybe?"

"How do you even wanna know it?"

"Isn't it obvious? They are acting like a couple ever since that Yuri guy entered our school. I hate it to see those two being so close to each other! Even I needed years to become just friends with her."

"Man calm down! Tell her. The worst thing which could happen is a rejection. You're worrying too much."

It was silent. Ryosuke heaved a sigh and lowered his head. He then made his way towards the door.

Meanwhile Yuri hid behind a pillar. Just when Ryosuke was out of sight, he entered the botanic garden and smirked. Kenji raised a brow asking himself whether he should run or ask if he heard anything from the conversation. As if he could read his mind, Yuri then asked to make an unexpected deal. Fortunately Kenji agreed to it and they both left with a smile stuck on their faces.

_He will totally love it._

Just the next day Kenji asked Ryosuke to come with him to a flower shop since he always wanted to confess to a specific girl. Ryosuke stood beside his friend as he awkwardly greeted the shop owner with a small bow.

"Ryosuke-kun! Help me to find some good flowers!" Kenji demanded and pulled his friend by his collar.

"Oi! Stop pulling me you idiot! It's already awkward enough to go into a flower shop with you," Ryosuke whined and fixed his suit.

"Stop whining and think of something a girl would like," Kenji said and searched through the flower shop.

Suddenly an idea popped into Ryosuke's mind.

"Hoya," he whispered.

Kenji heard it and asked the owner if he had some Hoyas here. The man gave him a single flower and told him that it was the last one he had. Kenji thanked him and bought the single one. He then pulled the latter out to a nearby coffee shop.

Just when they entered, Kenji saw Yuri looking for him with Yuuki sitting beside him. He then pulled Ryosuke towards the table beside them. Yuri nodded at him and they both excused themselves from their partners. Meanwhile Yuuki looked out of the window wondering why her best friend brought her here. She then turned her head and met by chance Ryosuke's eyes. She smiled at him and sat down across.

"Oi, Yuuki! How are you?" Ryosuke asked surprised.

"I'm fine. You?" She asked too as she put the coffee spoon into her mouth.

"I'm also fine. I thought you're out with..."

"You mean Yuri? He just went because someone from school called him," she shrugged with her chin resting on her palms. Ryosuke nodded not knowing how to answer.

"What about you? I never thought you would go out somewhere since you always hang up with Kenji-kun."

"Oh, he just—"

Ryosuke stopped when he saw the flower with a letter on his lap. He took the letter and read it silently.

_Ryosuke, you dumbass!_

_Do you really think I would run after a girl when I already have a girlfriend? To be honest, you're totally forgetful. Also, I brought you to the flower shop and to the coffee shop on purpose. You would never believe me but Yuri-kun and I planned on how to get you two together. I will tell you another time how it came to it._

_Anyway, here's the Hoya and your "date of confession" with your soon to be wifey. Have fun and don't forget to tell her. (And me of course.) See ya around buddy._

_Kenji_

Ryosuke's eyes widened. He gulped as he read the last two sentences over and over again. Should he tell her or not? He looked up and saw Yuuki raising a brow.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worried. Ryosuke shook his head and put the letter away. He then looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm okay," he answered.

"Yuuki, I-I have something to t—"

"I like you," Yuuki interrupted.

"Please?" Ryosuke asked as he stared at her with widened eyes. Yuuki looked up as she blushed.

"I like you. Ever since the beginning," she repeated. Ryosuke was left speechless. The girl he had been liking for years was confessing to him.

"I can understand if you don't like me back. It's just you were always here for me before Yuri came. I mean, sure I can like Yuri-kun too, but he wasn't here when I needed someone the most during my depression when my mother died. I know that we don't know much from one another, but I would... I would be really glad if we just stayed friends if you don't like me."

Yuuki finished her confession and heaved a sigh. She was about to stand up when Ryosuke held her wrist.

"Ryosuke-ku—"

"I like you too."

Yuuki's eyes widened.

"I've been liking you ever since I saw you for the first time. To be honest, I would be glad if we could be more than friends. No, more like, I would love to be with you," Ryosuke stated as he looked deeply into her eyes. He then took the flower from his seat and held it up.

"Would you be mine?" He asked sincere. A smile formed on the girl's lips and she immediately hugged the boy.

"I would love to," she whispered as a tear shed down her eyes. Ryosuke hugged her back and for the rest of the date, they were talking about school and life. But most of all, about their crazy best friends.


End file.
